Les nouveau Sannins légendaire
by Naoki-Chan8
Summary: FIC EN PAUSE. Ils sont trois. Les nouveau Sannins légendaires. Encore plus fort que les Kage eux-même. Pourtant, ils ont des sentiments et des obstacles à venir. Ensemble. Vieux amis d'enfance. Romance et friendship. Ne venez pas lire!
1. Prologue

**NDA: Bon me voici lancer dans une autre fic! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et…Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Kunai. Shuriken. Lame. Sabres. Taijutsu. Genjutsu. Ninjutsu. Invocation. Katon. Fûton. Dôton. Raïton. Suiton.

_Tigre, chien, serpent, sanglier, chèvre._

- Dôton! L'encerclement de la terre!

Le combat des nouveau Sannins légendaire. Comme tout le monde les surnommaient. Il était connu partout dans le monde. Pays du Vent, de l'eau, de la terre, de la foudre, pays de la pluie, des rizières, des vagues etc. Tout les pays les connaissaient. Surtout, celui du feu où ils ont prit naissance, ce trio légendaire. Ils étaient encore plus puissants que les anciens Sannins. Beaucoup plus puissant.

- Fûton! La barrière déchiquetrice!

Le vent s'éleva, aussi fin que du papier, plus tranchant que le meilleur des sabres. Le vent tailla en pièce la technique de Dôton. Profitant de l'inattention brève de l'ennemi, la seule femme du trio frappa le sol avec son poing bourré de chakra et d'énormes fragments de terre solide s'Éleva dans les airs, entraînant leur adversaire dans un précipice. Alors que sa tête avait commencé à être en dessous du sol, l'un des Sannins cria :

- Dôton! L'emprisonnement mangeur de chakra!

Comme entraîner par une certaine magie, la terre se solidifia, se colla pour devenir lisse. Seule la tête de l'ennemi en sortait. La femme du trio s'avança vers lui et fit plusieurs signes. Elle effleura le front de l'adversaire qui s'évanouit aussitôt. Le ninjutsu médical faisait des miracles.

- On t'a eu, Sas'ke!

Le Sannin aux cheveux blonds tapa dans la main de la femme du trio. Ils l'avaient enfin capturé l'autre membre du trio des nouveau Sannins légendaires.

* * *

**NDA : Voila le prologue! J'espère que vous appréciez! N'hésitez surtout pas à donner des Reviews! Bon bien, je vais essayer de vous publier le prochain chapitre très bientôt! **


	2. Chapter 1 Retour village

**NDA: Bon! Enfin la suite! :P j'espère que vous allez aimez! Je vous rappel que actuellement (dans le fic) notre nouveau trio légendaire on 21 ans. Oh! Et puis merci pour les reviews! Je vous rappel aussi (encore) que les parit en italic sont ce qui c'est passer avant le retour de Sasuke à Konoha ( merci a dj pour m'avoir dit que ce n'était pas très claire) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Sakura courait comme une folle à travers le village caché de la feuille. Enfin ils étaient rentrés!

Deux ans. Cela faisait deux ans que Sasuke était revenu. Ça n'avait pas été un cadeau le ramené…Sakura rit à se souvenir.

_Uchiwa s'était réveillé, ils étaient à peine à une journée de Konoha. Ces poignets avaient été menottés par du métal absorbeur de chakra. La nouvelle petite invention de la kunoichi._

_-Alors, bien dormit Sas'ke?, demanda ironiquement Naruto. _

Quand la jeune femme aux cheveux roses arriva aux grandes portes du village, elle vit ses deux hommes dans un sale état. Naruto et Sasuke.

L'héritier du prestigieux clan Uchiwa regardait son amie arriver en trombe, le souffle saccadé par sa longue course. Il l'entendit crier rageusement après Naruto.

-Non, mais ça va pas! Tu n'as pas vu votre était la-men-table? Merde, Naruto! C'était sa première mission qui avait du sens depuis plus de deux ans! Et _toi_, l'imbécile, tu prends ça comme un jeu! Tu as bien mérité toues ces blessures! Tu es imprudent, Naruto-baka! Et ça veux pour toi aussi, Sasuke!

L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène plongea son regard dans celui déterminé de sa coéquipière de toujours. C'est ce qu'il avait remarqué dès qu'il l'avait vu au bout de ses longues années.

_-On te ramène à Konoha, Sas'ke! Et tu ne pourras plus t'échapper, dit avec joie Naruto. _

_-Après quoi, tu vas m'enfermer dans une cellule pourrie ou tu vas me laisser traîner librement dans Konoha? Puis, je vais tuer toutes les personnes chères à tes yeux, trahir ta confiance et celle du village?, ricana-t-il._

_Sakura n'avait pu se contrôler quand elle avait vu le visage soudain déconfit et blesser du Jinchuriki. _

_-Premièrement, essaye de toucher un seule cheveu de n'importe quel habitant de Konoha et j'te _jure_ que tu vas le regretter _amèrement_. Deuxièmement…_

_-Et puis quoi encore? Tu crois qu'une faible kunoichi contrôlé par ses sentiments puérils puisse me faire _peur_?, dit l'Uchiwa. _

_-Et deuxièmement, je te rappel que nous somme du même niveau toi et moi. J'ai la même réputation de puissance dans les autres pays. Tu ne me fais pas peur. Troisièmement, je t'interdis de traiter Naruto de baka. Tu sauras qu'il a, lui aussi, la même force que toi, soit plus fort. Pourquoi ne reviendrais-tu pas à Konoha, hein? Après tout, tu as tué Itachi, Danzô et tu n'es pas assez fort pour détruire le village seul. Naruto et moi nous t'arrêteront avec d'autres ninjas expérimentés. Tu ne feras pas le poids. Sache que je serais prête à te refaire confiance et à te considérer comme un ninja du village seulement si tu fais les efforts nécessaires. J'ai envie comme Naruto que tu reviennes. Mais, sentiments puéril ou pas, comme tu dis, aux moindres signes agressifs contre Konoha, je te _jure_ que je te _tue_, Uchiwa._

_Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Sakura Haruno lui avait lancé au visage un discours qui lui avait cloué le bec sur place. Il serait mort avant de l'admette. Sasuke vit finalement qu'elle avait mûri. Elle lui avait parlé d'un ton calme. ''Presque froid'' se dit-il. Elle n'était plus la petite fille amourachée du Sasuke-kuuuun, elle l'avait appelé par son nom de famille! Il la regarda plus attentivement ;_

_Sakura portait une mini-jupe rouge muni d'un short noir, comme avant. Une longue et un peu large tissus accrocher par en dedans de sa jupe sur le coté de sa cuisse gauche, allait jusqu'aux genoux et virevoltait sous l'effet du vent. Le milieu de sa cuisse droite avait une dizaine de centimètres de bandages ninja. Son poignet gauche portait un gant plus grand que l'autre, qui faisait presque tout l'avant bras. Son haut, rouge aussi, portait le signes des Haruno sur la poitrine, et arrêtait jusqu'en bas de ses seins…voluptueux? (Sasuke se donna une méga-gifle mentale pour avoir pensé ça)La Sakura planche à pain avait disparut. Une côte de maille recouvrait de son ventre à sa jupe, un ventre plat et ferme. Elle portait son bandeau frontal comme avant à travers ses cheveux qui avaient poussé pour maintenant arriver un peu en bas des épaules. Ces souliers ninja noir lui arrivaient au milieu du mollet. Des talons épais. _

_Sasuke devait bien se l'avouer. Son ex-coéquipière était devenue une femme accomplie. Grande kunoichi de renom, belle, désirable, grande (il la dépassait quand même d'une bonne tête + épaules), intelligente et avec un self-control._

_L'Uchiwa remarqua que l'Uzumaki avait presqu'autant changer que l'Haruno. _

_Ses cheveux blond s'était allonger et ses yeux bleu était plus serein et sage. Il ressemblait énormément au Yondaime. Il portait un pantalon beige avec des bandages ninja sur le genou gauche. Il avait aussi chandail noir à manche longue avec une corde verte au milieu du bras droit. Il portait la veste des __Jōnin. Comme Sakura. _

_Sasuke garda le silence jusqu'au village. Les deux autres Sannins, eux, ne parlèrent que quand c'était utile. Quand ils furent arrivés, ils trainèrent l'Uchiwa dans le bureau de Tsunade. La Godaime fit d'urgence une réunion du conseil. Après plus d'une heure de discussion sur son cas, les anciens et les influents voulaient voir se que l'Uchiwa avait à dire. _

_-Faîtes moi confiance ou non. Il y a à peine quelque heure, je voulais détruire Konoha. Mais…je veux redevenir un ninja du village. La ou mes racines et mes liens sont…ici. _

_Il se jeta sur Naruto et lui vola un kunai. Tout le monde se mit au garde-à-vous en une fraction de seconde. Sasuke garda son clame. Il mit le tranchant de la lame dans sa main et le fit glisser. Sasuke montra sa main en sang au conseil. _

_-Je jure sur mon honneur et mon sang de protéger le village et ses habitants de tout mon soûl._

_Sakura et Naruto s'avancèrent devant les anciens et firent eu aussi coulé leur sang._

_-Je jure et prend Sasuke sur mon compte. S'il fait la moindre bêtise, j'en prendrais les conséquences, dit Naruto._

_-Et moi aussi, renchérit Sakura. _

_Les deux Sannins étaient les seuls à savoir que ce qu'avait dit Sasuke relevait quasiment d'un miracle. Cela voulait était évident qu'il n'était que sincère._

_Le conseil prit encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de décider le sort le l'Uchiwa. _

_Tsunade se leva et dit solennellement. _

_-Uchiwa Sasuke, tu es condamné à deux ans de non-mission de rang plus de D, pas plus que dix heures d'entraînement et il t'est interdit d'utiliser ton chakra. Tu seras toujours suivis de deux ANBU où que tu vas aller. Après ces deux ans, tu devras passer un examen Chûnin et __Jōnin, car puisque tu as du talent, nous ne voulons pas gaspiller ton expérience. Donc tu seras un minimum Jōnin. Ce la te paraît-il convenable, Sasuke?_

_Sasuke hocha positivement la tête. _

_-Hn, Hokage-Sama._

_-Bien, la réunion est finie._

-Arrête de t'inquiéter pour nous, cela en devient lourd, Sakura.

-N'empêche que vous êtes une bande d'innocents, tous les deux, bougonna-t-elle.

Elle frappa Naruto à la tête et lui fit un câlin. Puis se posta devant Sasuke et lui fila une gifle monumentale made by Sakura. Pendant que l'Uchiwa s'en remettait, la kunoichi passa ses bras autour du cou de son coéquipier et le serra contre elle.

-Idiot, vous m'avez fichue le stress du monde, ces dernières semaines, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Sasuke lui adressa son mini sourire à la Uchiwa. Naruto se balançait d'un pied à l'autre.

-Ah…hem…Ce n'est pas tout Sas'ke, mais il faut euh…remettre le rapport de mission à la vielle.

-J'arrive, usuratonkashi**.**

Il se décolla doucement de la femme du trio.

Sasuke avait fait de grand effort pour se socialiser. Il n'était pas rare de le voir parfois, faire des mini sourire à cause des conneries de Naruto.

Sakura les observa avec un regard maternel se diriger vers le bâtiment du Hokage. Décidément, ses deux hommes avaient vieilli, grandis, mûri et devenu très fort. Ils n'étaient plus les petits genins sans expérience de douze ans. Ils étaient maintenant les nouveau Sannins légendaires.

Oui, elle était fière d'eux.

* * *

**NDA : Et oui, le retour du jeune Uchiwa dans son pays natal! J'espère que vous avez aimez! Je poste la suite dès que j'ai fini de l'écrire ****(Soit dans quelque jours gros max) Reviews…?**


	3. Chapter 2 En route pour Suna!

**NDA: Voici la suite! J'espère que vous allez appréciez! Merci pour les reviews, mais quelqu'un ma dit et je cite : ''C'est ridicule et irrationnel. ****Sasuke n'a qu'un seul chemin à prendre, celui du combat'' Eh, bien je te réponds que dans ma fic il ne sera cruel, sadique et affamé des combats. Oui, il aime les combats, il garde encore un peu de séquelle de ses années avec Orochimaru et Madara, mais il est devenu meilleur. Enfin, c'est cela que je veux qu'il devienne dans ma fic, alors si tu n'aime pas ça, ne lis pas ma fic. Bref, pour les autres qui ne trouvent pas ça ridicule, le chapitre est assez relax mais les prochains promettent de l'action! Merci pour les reviews aussi! :P Bonne lecture! J'allais oublier, les pensé sont entre astérix (*)! Désoler, mais aujourd'hui j'ai le goût de répondre au reviews! **

**Kiki : J'ai vraiment ri (et passer pour une folle dans le local d'informatique de mon école) quand j'ai lu ton review! Je suis contente que tu aime cette fic! **

**Hilaidora : Je suis désolé pour les chapitres trop courts… C'est une de mes faiblesses que j'essaie progressivement de changer! Ton review ma remonter un peu le moral cette journée là! Merci!**

**Dj : Merci de m'avoir dit un des défauts dans ma fic, j'ai réalisé que l'ancien chapitre était un peu compliqué! **

**En bref, bonne lecture tout le monde! **

* * *

**En route pour Suna!**

-BIP!BIP!BIP!

Sakura poussa un juron et fracassa le pauvre réveille matin. Elle s'était coucher a une heure du matin le hier soir a cause de ses dures journées a l'hôpital. Sa tête allait retoucher l'oreiller lorsque…

-Ding Dong!

Elle grogna dans sa barbe (expression loufoque XD), s'étira comme un félin et descendit les marches de sa maison. Sa mère avait déjà ouvert la porte.

-Sakura? Quel qu'un veut te voir!

Sa mère partit faire le petit déjeuner. La kunoichi aux cheveux rose jura a voix haute les yeux a demi-fermer.

-Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que vous voulez à 8h du matin, grogna-t-elle.

-Houlà, Sakura-chan! T'es pas joyeuse le matin, hein, Sas'ke?

-Naruto? Sasuke?

Sakura hoqueta de surprise. Mais que foutaient-ils _là_?

-On se demandait si tu voulais allez déjeuner avec nous? Hé, ho! Pensa pas à autre chose, là!, s'écria Naruto en voyant la mine incrédule de la jeune femme. Juste..euh l'équipe 7?

-Et je te conseillerais d'aller te changer, Sakura.

L'Uchiwa venait d'ouvrir la bouche. La fille aux cheveux roses en bataille regarda sa tenue. Un simple jogging noir et…un soutien-gorge rouge. Elle devient rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

-C…c'est d'accord. Attendez- dehors pendant que je me change, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle couru dans sa chambre, mit son habituel habit ninja. De toute façon, elle allait s'entraîner après et tout le monde le porte tout le temps. Maintenant habillé convenablement (elle ne se voyait pas aller au restaurant en soutien-gorge) elle sortit de chez elle.

-Bon, j'y vais m'an, cria la kunoichi.

-Tu en as pris du temps, Sakura.

-Désoler mônsieur Uchiwa de vous avoir contrarié!, dit la jeune femme.

Naruto ria aux éclats pendant que Sasuke esquissa un sourire. Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit restaurant en s'esclaffant et s'agaçant (enfin…pas Sasuke). Ils s'assirent à une table et discutèrent de tout et de rien en mangeant.

-Savez-vous que Gaara se marie avec…euh…Comment elle s'appelle déjà? Ah, oui! Matsuri!

Sasuke lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Mais, oui! Tu sais, la fille qu'on a sauvé en même temps que Gaara qu'en on avait douze ans!, insista Naruto.

-Baka, il n'était pas avec nous!, dit Sakura, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Hé, hé! J'avais oublié que tu étais allé faire une petite ballade au repaire d'Orochimaru, ria le blond.

Sakura vit les poings de l'Uchiwa se serrer et ses traits se durcissent.

-Euh…C'est pour quand le mariage?, demanda Sakura en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Dans trois jours! Il vous a invité vous aussi!

La femme du trio se leva d'un bond de sa chaise.

-Cela fait _combien_ de temps que tu les sais?, hurla-t-elle.

-Sakura-chan…Euh…Deux semaines! Il…il m'a dit de le dire à…à tous les autres ninjas…euh…Et qu'il avait vos robes et nos…habits, il déglutit bruyamment.

-BAKA! Tu sais que ça me laisse seulement deux jours pour prévenir _tout le monde_ et acheter le cadeau?

Elle sortit du restaurant, ses compagnons se dépêchèrent pour régler la note et la rejoignirent.

-S…Sakura-Chan, que fait tu?, demandas timidement Naruto.

-Devine, imbécile, bougonna-t-elle.

Sasuke les quitta en prétextant des choses à s'occuper. Arriver chez lui, il s'assit sur sont lit en se tenant la tête. La vision de Sakura en petite tenue ne quittait pas son esprit. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait senti ses joue s'enflammer, il avait baissé la tête quand il lui avait parlé. Une chance que Sakura ne s'était aperçue de rien. Des images passèrent dans son esprit il se donna un belle gifle mentale. C'était sa coé-qui-pière et il était un Uchiwa, Sasuke Uchiwa ne pouvait se laisser aller comme _ça_! *Mais qu'elle est sacrément bien foutue…* pensa son subconscient. Sasuke soupira et alla prendre une longue douche froide.

Sakura passa toute la journée à courir par-ci, par-là, contenant la rage d'Ino qui s'offusquait de le savoir à la dernière minute. Elle poussa enfin la porte de sa maison tard dans l'après-midi. Il fallait encore qu'elle prenne sa douche, préparer ses affaires pour le voyage. Elle devait partir le soir même. Après sa douche et pendant qu'elle préparait son sac, Sakura jura contre Naruto.

-Il n'aurait pas pu le dire avant?, marmonna-t-elle.

-Chérie, tu parle toute seule?

Sakura sursauta, elle était trop concentrer pour entendre que quel qu'un s'approchait. Sa mère s'assit sur son lit.

-Sakura il faut qu'on parle.

-Mh...?, répondit celle-ci en rangeant ces choses dans son sac beige.

-Depuis quand te tiens-tu avec Uchiwa Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto? Ne me dit pas… que tu sors avec les deux en même temps?

Sakura releva lentement la tête vers sa mère, sa lèvre inférieur trembla et a peine eu-t-elle le temps de s'en apercevoir qu'elle était à terre, en train d'hurler de rire.

-PWAH! HA! HA! HA! HA N…N'en dit p…pas plus! Je… HA! HA! Je vais m…m'étouffer!, ria-t-elle.

Sa mère prit un air offusqué.

-Je parle sérieusement, Sakura. Si tu fais des choses…obscènes…avec ces deux là…Fais attention s'il te plaît.

Le visage de kunoichi devint horrifier( vous savez, les yeux blanc et rond, sourcils tressautant XD). Et elle reprit doucement son air sérieux.

-Maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te fais rappeler qu'on est souvent ensemble puisque nous sommes amis et les Sannins légendaires. Un _trio_ d'enfance, maman. L'équipe 7, tu t'en souviens, dit-elle.

-Oui, désolé chérie. J'avais complètement oublié que tu étais la coéquipière du héro du village et du descendant des Uchiwa.

Sakura sourit. Sa mère était tellement débordée ces temps-ci!

-Onee-san? Tu connais Sasuke-san? Tu pourrais me le présenter?

La kunoichi tourna la tête vers sa petite sœur de six ans. Elle avait hérité des cheveux bruns de leur père et des yeux bleu marin de sa mère. Tout le contraire de sa grande sœur. Sakumi ( la petite sœur) avait un joli petit minois comme sa sœur et une voix adorable.

-Oui, je le connais. Tu l'aime bien, ce Sasuke?

-Haï, onee-san! Toute mes amies rêve de le rencontrer, tu imagine, grande sœur, le Sannin Uchiwa du trio légendaire de l'équipe 7!, s'extasia-t-elle avec sa petite voix qui montait dans les aigus.

Sa petite sœur tendit à son aînée une photo de l'Uchiwa entrain de s'entraîner.

Si tu le vois, tu pourrais me faire autographier cette photo, Sakura-san?

Sakura la prit, incrédule, pendant que leur mère réprimait un fou rire.

-Ding! Dong!

L'aînée des Haruno soupira. Elle mit ses dernières choses dans son sac, accrocha son équipement de ninja à sa cuisse. Elle fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur.

-Cela te dirait que je vous présente, toi et Sasuke, dit-elle complice.

-Maintenant, onee-san?, dit la petite fille, étonnée.

-Oui, il est devant la porte avec Uzumaki Naruto! Viens!

Elle prit la main de sa petite sœur et se dirigea vers la porte d'entré, sac à dos pendant à son épaule. Elle ouvrit la porte et sourit à ses coéquipiers. Sakura passa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

-Sakumi, je te présente Naruto Uzumaki. Et Sasuke Uchiwa. Sasuke, Naruto voici ma petite sœur, Sakumi Haruno, dit-elle.

La petite se pencha devant eu le teint rouge par l'embarras. Sakura rit.

-R…Ravie de…de vous rencontrez…N…Naruto-Sama et S…Sasuke-Sama…

-Moi aussi Je suis content de connaître, Sakumi!, s'exclama Naruto.

-Hn. Enchanté, dit Sasuke.

Rapidement, elle tendit à l'Uchiwa la photo, toujours tête baissé.

-P…Pourriez-vous signez, s'il vous plaît?

Sasuke hésita puis sa fierté pris le dessus et d'un revers de la main écarta la photo.

-Je n'ai pas le temps petite, désolé, dit-il.

Il n'eu presque pas le temps de comprendre, qu'il se retrouva en vol plané contre le mur de la maison d'en face, qui eu un trou sous l'impact. Il resta sur debout sur le mur, réprimant difficilement une petite grimace de douleur. Une Sakura furieuse s'approcha de lui. *Glups…veux mieux se tenir hors de ça…* pensa Naruto.

-Je vais t'égorger, Sasuke-baka!, lui cria Sakura.

Elle le prit par le collet et le secouait rageusement ( Toute personne n'était pas ninja renforcer, mourrais certainement ^.^).

-Comment ose-tu lui dire ça après l'effort que cela lui à prit pour te le demander? Ma petite sœur en plus! J'espère que tu te sens un minimum coupable, Sasuke! Alors, bouge ton cul que plein de fille veulent avoir et oubli ta maudite fierté d'Uchiwa! Va la voir, fait t'es excuse et signe lui la photo! Je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Sasuke acquiesça.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça, Sakura, dit-il sincèrement.

Sakura lâcha Sasuke qui, lui, avait déjà vécu plusieurs sauts de colère de la kunoichi, s'en sortit avec seulement un petit bleu au dos. Il marcha (Sakura sur ses talons) jusqu'à Sakumi qui avait les yeux écarquillé d'horreur.

-Onee-san! Sa…Sasuke-Sama est un Sannin! Tu…tu as frappé un Sannin!

-Et alors? Je suis bien une Sannin moi aussi! Tu oubli ton exceptionnelle grande sœur, Sakumi? Quelle trahison!

L'aînée serra sa cadette dans ses bras en riant. L'Uchiwa s'accroupit devant la petite fille. Il signa la photo et lui donna.

-Gomen…Sakumi, dit-il en ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux.

Sakura les regardas, Sasuke s'y prenait finalement bien avec les enfants. *Il serait un bon père…* se dit-elle. Ses yeux déterminés, s'adoucirent pour devenir doux et tendre. La scène était presque irréelle. Oui, Sasuke faisait de gros efforts pour changer. Cela emplit son cœur de kunoichi, de joie.

-Bon, allez les gars! Faut arriver au pays du vent après-demain!, dit-elle reprenant son air de femme forte.

Elle dit au revoir à sa sœur et partit vers les grandes portes de Konoha.

-Hé! Sakura-chan! Attend nous au moins!, lui hurla Naruto.

Sakura se retourna, les bras croisé l'air ennuyée. Quand ils furent tous les deux de son coté, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de chacun d'eux. Elle marcha comme ça, avec ses deux coéquipiers qui était presque tout pour elle.

-En route pour Suna, s'écria-t-elle.

Naruto brandit son poing et Sasuke soupira, mais on voyait une ombre d'amusement. Ils étaient bien ensemble, le trio légendaire.

**Fin du chapitre 2. **

**Onee-san veut dire grande soeur en japonais, d'après ce que j'ai trouver... Mais je ne suis pas certaine... **

**

* * *

**

**NDA : Désoler, c****e chapitre n'était pas très fameux. C'était surtout pour vous mettre un peu dans le contexte. J'ai un peu mal interpréter les personnages... Je ferais tout mon possible pour que ce soit mieux au prochain chap! J'espère quand même que vous avez apprécié! Cela ma prit longtemps l'écrire! Je serais un peu plus lente pour publier pour un certain temps. Mais, j'ai plein d'inspiration, la fic est presque finie dans ma tête! (enfin…le plan final ). Reviews…?**


End file.
